Cosmetics
This page will serve as a basic How to play guide for ZombsRoyale.io. While there is very little information available at this time, we urge you to check back often, as new information is being added all the time! Feel free to edit this guide with any tips, tricks, and suggestions. Basic Gameplay This game is based on the well-known Battle Royale genre, where 100 people are thrown into a map together to fight until death. You're flown on a plane into the map, where you can press SPACE or the E key to jump off the plane. Once you land on the map, you're going to need to destroy crates by using force or pressing E, open gold chests/ammo crates to try to find some weapons and ammo to defend yourself from other players who will be doing the same. You can hide in bushes and drink potions to regain health and fill your shield bar. Soon, the storm will start closing into a certain point on the map every once in a while. A circle will appear on the map in the top right-hand corner of your screen along with a line directing you to it. Going into the storm will damage you, so try to avoid getting stuck inside of it. The last person or team standing is victorious, will you be the next one? To see some tips on where to land and more, see Tips. There are currently 3 types of game-play, along with some limited time modes: 1- Solo - Classic, solo PvP (Player versus Player) 2- Duos - 2 player teams 3- Squads - 4 player teams 4- Limited Time Mode - This can have many different possible modes, and each one will stay for a few days: LT1- 50v50 - Two teams battling across the entire map for glorious victory! LT2- Zombie Mode - Be the last squad to survive against zombies and other teams. As time goes by more zombies will attack. Be careful during nighttime as zombies become enraged! LT3- 50v50 with Building Blocks - Press Q to go into building mode, click or hold down the mouse to start building, gather wood from destroying trees and opening wooden crates. LT4- Superpower Mode - When you eliminate someone they will drop energy gem(s) that power up the player who picks them up. There are 4 types of gems: Power, Defense, Move Speed and Bullet Speed. You also naturally regenerate health & shield slowly over time. LT5- Weapons Race - Upgrade your weapon to the final weapon by getting kills. Every 2 kills upgrades your weapon. There is usually a smaller arena that you play in with this mode. LT6- Crystal Clash - A 4v4 mode in which you protect your team's crystal and destroy the other team's crystal in a small arena. LT7- Mystery Mode - A solo mode that has only one type of weapon (shotgun, RPG, sniper, AR...) , grenade (Frag, Impulse...) , and healing Item! (small shield, hybrid...)! Controls The controls are rather simple: *'Movement:' PC: WASD or arrow keys Mobile: Left joystick *'Aim:' PC: Mouse Cursor Mobile: Right joystick *'Attack:' PC: Left Click Mobile: Right joystick *'Reload:' PC: R key Mobile: Reload button *'Deploy from plane:' PC: Space key or E key Mobile: Deploy button *'Freefall while skydiving:' PC: Hold Space or E key Mobile: Freefall button (same as deploy) *'Interact with objects (doors, crates, etc.)': PC: E key Mobile: Interact button *'Map:' PC: M or TAB Mobile: Click on map *'Emotes:' PC: Right Click or B. Can have up to 6 emotes in-game at one time. Mobile: Emote button *'Chat(Talk to other players):' PC: Enter Key Mobile: Chat button *'Switch weapons/Equip weapon:' PC: Click, Scroll or corresponding number (1-6) Mobile: Click on weapon in hotbar *'Sprays:' PC: T and select. Can have up to 4 sprays in-game at one time. Mobile: Spray button *'Giving weapons/dropping weapons:' PC/Mobile: Click the weapon you want to give away, drag it out of the range of your hotbar and let go. It should then drop on the ground below you. *'Rearranging weapons:' P''C/Mobile:'' Drag the weapons around where you want then to be in your hotbar. The Gas The first gas wave has a 1:30 minute cooldown before starting. The first gas wave takes 38 seconds to finish and does 2 damage per second The second wave has a 50 second cooldown before starting. The second wave takes 24 seconds to finish and does 4 damage per second The third wave has a 39 second cooldown before starting The third wave takes 10 seconds and does 8 damage per second The fourth wave has a 39 second cooldown before starting. The fourth wave takes 17 seconds and does 10 damage per second The fifth wave has a 29 second cooldown before starting. The fifth wave takes 14 seconds and does 12 damage per second Health and Shield Use Bandages to restore 1-20 hp to your character until it reaches 75 hp. Takes 2 seconds to apply 1 bandage. It will not allow any bandage healing past 75 hp. This does not affect the shield. Use a Medkit to restore your health fully from whatever health you have to 100 hp. Takes 5 seconds to apply 1 Med Kit. You cannot use it if your health is full. This does not affect the shield. Use a Hybrid Potion to restore 25 health over time. Takes 2 seconds to apply 1 Hybrid Potion. It will also add 25 shield over time. Use a Small Shield Potion to add 25 shield to your shield. Takes 2 seconds to apply 1 Small Shield Potion. Will not add anything over 50 shield. Will not affect health. Use a Big Shield Potion to add 50 shield to your shield. Takes 5 seconds to apply 1 Big Shield Potion. Will not work if your shield is full. Will not affect health. Cosmetics Cosmetics are found in game that can be in the form of emotes, sprays, outfits, parachutes, melee weapons, and as of 7/19/18, backpacks. To be able to equip and change these, go to the main page of the game and click the button in the top left-hand corner that says "Cosmetics". The change of cosmetics will only be available when you log into Google or Facebook to save your progress. When you first enter Zombsroyale.io, the starting cosmetics are no sprays, default beige outfit, default parachute, normal hands, no backpack, happy emoji, GG, thumbs down, laughing emoji, and thumbs up. To change any cosmetic, press the space you want to change on the left hand side of the screen, then press the cosmetic on the right hand side of the screen to replace it with. Note that a few of these cosmetics are only available by increasing your level, or by increasing your tier level in the Season Rewards by getting xp from playing the game and daily challenges. Soon you'll also be able to buy cosmetics at the shop with Z-coins. You can get Z-coins by completing daily challenges. To see the full list of cosmetics, click here. Coins, Gems, Chests, Daily Challenges, And The Shop The shop is a tab where you can spend gems to purchase items. To get gems, you'll need to either buy them from the shop(with real money) or get them from leveling up in the Free Pass or the Battle Pass(need to be logged in to access shop). Chests are items you get by leveling up or purchasing them in the store. Daily Challenges(and Weekly Challenges) are accessible by logging in. The Weekly Pass, however, is only accessible by getting the Battle Pass. So far, unfortunately, you can't really do anything with coins(at least on the computer edition). More games that may help Games such as Fortnite, PUBG (Players Unknown's Battle Ground), Rules of Survival, H1Z1: King of the Kill, Creative Destuction, Battlelands Royal, CUBG, and MiNeCRafT SG especially on the computer are some of the games that may help if you are not that good at this game. There's also Zombs.io and surviv.io, whch have similar mechanics and game art to this game. Anything we Missed? If you feel that there's any information or topics missing, feel free to type it here. What are backpacks? Answer: Backpacks are a cosmetic that is on your back. Does not affect gameplay (not extra inventory space or things like that). On the height meter, the portal colors appear to the right or left of where the portal actually is. See also * Tips & Tricks * Strategies https://zombsroyaleio.gamepedia.com/Category:Guides